Rounds
by Peter the Muggle
Summary: Now a multiple crossover fic with a new crossover with each chapter. Chapter 3: Hail to the king!crossover with Evil Dead series
1. Chapter 1: Good Spirits

_A/N: Man, I'm glad to finally get this one off my chest! I think this is the only YYH/DMC crossover in existence and it is also my first crossover! EVER! So, enjoy guys!_

Kazuma Kuwabara tried hard to focus on the _delicious, refreshing,_ strawberry margarita mix in front of him and not the _nauseating, headache-inducing, spine-chilling_ amount of demonic energy surrounding the bar.

Of course, it might have just been the several shots of vodka he had before having "dessert".

He and his fellow detectives were chilling out and taking a break from Reikai-tantei business in a place Kurama had suggested. It sounded good at first; a bar where humans and youkai alike could kick back and have a drink.

_Goddamn that idiot-kitsune!, _Kuwabara bellowed in his head as he felt another wave of demonic energy enter the place.

Yusuke, for the most part,was enjoying himself and gorged on spicy buffalo wings and beer.

"Man, Kurama, this is one hell of a place you found here! How come you've never told us about this before?", the young spirit detective said, taking a swig of his beer again.

His companion, and proprietor of their little "night out", nursed a glass of coke and rum as he chuckled at his companions.

"Frankly? I had to wait until we were all up to the level.", said Kurama with a wry grin.

Yusuke was confused.

"Eh?"

"Ask Kuwabara. He knows. Right?"

Yusuke looked at his rival-slash-bestfriend, whose eyes were darting around and flinching at he slightest noise. He looked at Yusuke with a paranoid gleam in his eyes.

"Don't you feel that? I-it's like the entire place is full of A-class demons!"

Kurama took a sip of his drink.

"The amount of energy typically gathered here would kill anybody who is at B-class or lower. That's why I never brought up the place 'til now."

Yusuke quickly put down his drink and closed his eyes. He began to feel it also. The intense, radiating power. It was coming from a single direction. That's when he noticed the man sitting beside Kuwabara. He was tall and wore a long, blood red trench coat. White, silvery, _youkai_ hair framed his deceptively youthful face; he noticed a slight five 'o clock shadow. Energy and power seemed to radiate off him like an engine. Despite the intimidating aura, he was talking to the pretty barkeep with a suave, flirty tone. The delighted woman giggled and blushed as she poured him another drink.

Yusuke grinned. He drank a bit more of his beer and walked over to the man.

"Hey buddy, you get that drink for free?"

"Huh?" The man's silver eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the young man standing in front of him.

Kurama quickly stood up and started speaking in English.

"You are Sparda's son, am I correct?"

Dante's hand automatically tightened on his drink. Based on experience, anybody, who knew anything about his family history wanted to hurt him, or wanted his help. Sometimes both.

His guns had to be checked at the entrance and he neglected to bring his sword. Trish, who was so adamant about him bringing a weapon of any kind, was going to have a field day if he ended up having to fight.

"Yeah I am. What's it to you, _Metro_?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara both paled and held back from laughing as they watched Kurama's perfectly groomed eyebrow shoot straight up.. Man, this guy had guts! Nobody had the stones to mention Kurama's rather….androgynous style, not even Hiei.

Yusuke, despite his earlier opinion of the man, now had a type of respect for him, quite similar to the respect he had for daredevils and stunt drivers.

"I fought your father. He was very strong and , for me, quite strange at the time."

The man, to his credit, didn't bother asking how a 19 year old Japanese boy could have fought his father.

"How so?"

"He had the chance to kill me, yet he chose to spare my life."

Kuwabara, who had been listening in on the conversation, was digging into the bowl of peanuts in front of him and sipping his margarita. Man, he originally wanted to go see a movie, but this was MUCH better! Yusuke, on the other hand, was practically trembling with excitement. Whoever this guy was, he was undoubtedly the source of the demonic energy that Kuwabara detected. And despite the man's seemingly good-natured and docile attitude, the half-youkai was already itching for a fight with the man.

The man, who was smiling wryly and taking sips of his drink (from what Yusuke could smell, it seemed to be a combination of Jack Daniels and apple juice) raised his glass and downed the remnants of his drink.

"Here's to my Pops. And to you--"

"Kurama. This is Yusuke and that's Kuwabara."

"Yeah, that. You all Japanese?"

"Yes."

"Okay then! Here's to legalizing gay marriage in Japan. Although you three might have to bypass a few more laws. I think they've got laws against threesome unions there too."

Now, Yusuke never attended any of his English classes and as such had a very poor grasp on the language. He did, however, have an extensive knowledge of street slang and as such caught the word "gay" being spoken. Judging by Kurama's sputtering and Kuwabara's confused look, he decided that he wasn't very far off the mark. Using speed that rivaled Hiei's, the spirit detective charged his fist with spirit energy and let it fly toward's the man's smirking face.

"Hey, I got nothing against it!" It's all cool man!"

Yusuke quickly turned around and saw the man standing there, his hands held out in a placating gesture. Shit, he didn't even see him _move_! Kuwabara choked on his drink before standing up and readying to activate his Spirit Sword.

Kurama walked in front of his two friends and held out a hand.

"I believe there is a misunderstanding. We are not…er….what you think we are."

The man shrugged. "Okay, I'll bite."

"What the hell is going on here?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes bugged out as they saw a huge, red demon striding towards them. He wore a large, brown trenchcoat which opened down the middle revealing a muscular trunk with strange patterns. Two stumps protruded from his forehead, giving an illusion of goggles glued to his skull. He was bald except for the perimeter of his head, where a knot at the back tied the remainder of his black hair. His sideburns extended to form a goatee and beard. He blew out tendrils of smoke from the stoagie in his mouth, which glowed red in the dimly lit bar. He stomped furiously over to the white haired man and grabbed the front of shirt.

"You drunk again?"

The man hesitated before answering. "Maybe."

The red demon quickly let go of the white haired man. Yusuke's eyes noticed the red demon's right hand; it was HUGE, made of what looked like stone and had a tiny glass of juice with an umbrella on top clutched in it.

"Go home Dante. When John gets back from Midnite and he hears about you starting a fight again…."

"You automatically assume I started it?"

"I'm not _assuming_ anything! I know you so I'm making an educated guess. What's 'a matter? No clients today?"

"Zilch."

"Go home."

"Fine. 'Night H.B. Say hi Liz and Abe for me"

The red demon grunted and walked off.

The man called Dante looked again at the three spirit detectives and put a hand behind his head.

"Hey listen, sorry 'bout all that."

"It's not a problem." Kurama said, quickly cutting off Yusuke and Kuwabara who were about to say something undoubtedly vulgar.

"You really fought my Dad?", Dante asked.

"Yes. He was a great warrior."

The man smiled tiredly and put down several bills on the counter. He waved to the lady barkeep who waved back with a blush.

"Next round's on me boys. Have a nice night."

Dante stalked off and let himself out the door. Kurama's sharp hearing picked up a motorcycle revving up and zooming off.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at him expectant eyes as the kitsune continued to drink. He looked at his two companions.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Come on! Tell us about this guy you fought! He really beat you?", Yusuke hissed, practically frothing at the mouth.

"And that Dante guy! He was faster than Yusuke! I think he was faster than _Hiei_!", Kuwabara said, equally ecstatic.

Kurama took another sip of his drink before he began talking.

"Two millennia ago, there was a war. Between the human world and the other world….."

FIN

_A/N Part 2: Okay, I lied. I actually have two other cameos here and if you fail to notice the first one, it's out of my hands. The second one's a bit tougher to spot though ;) As for the whole gay marriage thing, just thought I'd put it in there for a bit of realism. And no, don't ask my views on it as its just a tad bit too deep and complicated for me to fathom :P_


	2. Chapter 2: Static

The loud grating noise of static filled the little office of Devil May Cry.

Dante looked at the girl with a mixture of shock and pity. While he couldn't get a good look at her face because of her long flowing hair, his extremely sharp senses picked up a cocktail of emotions.

Anger.

Loneliness

Misery.

"Hey little girl. Come here, let's have a seat."

The little girl didn't move and continued to stand in the spot where she arrived. Her head moved ever so slightly and Dante caught a glimpse of a single, bloodshot eye.

Dante slowly walked over to young girl and ushered her to a seat on the sofa.

"_**Die."**_

Dante felt it. Like an invisible force trying to suck the life out of him. His ever-beating heart seemed to have cold tendrils wrapping around it, trying to make it stop from pumping blood to his other organs.

"Listen, I know what it's like."

"_**DIE…"**_

The voice he heard was low and raspy. He looked at the girl whose face he still couldn't see. From what he could tell, the voice was in _his head._ Also, the anger and misery he felt coming from the girl was replaced by a massive wave of killing intent so strong, it would have made him gag if he were anyone less than a Son of Sparda.

"_**Stop beating. Fall dead…."**_

"Growing up, I knew I was different. I was angry too for a long time. My brother took it a lot better than I did."

"_**Silence. Drop dead. Everyone must pay…."**_

"You know where he is now?"

For the briefest second, he felt the killing intent ebb away.

"He's in Hell somewhere. I'm trying to find him. You two would've gotten along.", Dante said with a chuckle. "You know my mother taught me that the world is as full of _evil_ only as it is as full of _good_. That everyone should see both sides of it before deciding what to do and even then it's not really their call. It all depends on what chips you were dealt with when you were born.

The tendrils trying to squeeze his heart stopped. He turned to face the girl sitting beside him and gently swept her hair from her face. Interestingly, her hair was wet, as if she had been standing out in the rain.

For a second, he was sure he saw a misshapen excuse for a facade, full of rotting patches of flesh and caked blood. But as he squinted to get a better look, it changed.

Her skin was pale but flawless. She had fine, thin brows narrowed together. Her mouth was a perfect little smudge, her pale pink lips parted to bare perfect white teeth. The one thing that didn't change, though, were her eyes; still bloodshot and glaring at him with such incredible hatred.

"_**Why won't you DIE!"**_

"Because I know, that as shitty as this world is, it's not too late. It's never too late to save it. I'm never going to give up on that.", he said with a wry grin. "What I want to know is, what made _you _give up?"

The loud static from the TV stopped and images began to show themselves on the monitor. They had a strange grainy quality which made it hard to decipher what was actually being depicted. Dante felt a burst of power come from the girl and the film was suddenly clear.

**A woman. Dice. People crawling and groveling for mercy. **

"I've seen those before. When I watched the tape a week ago."

Without moving from her spot, the girl fast forwarded the tape to a scene that Dante _knew wasn't_ there before.

**A girl stooping down to look in a deep dark well. In her eyes, she knows what's going to happen and she can stop it. But she doesn't. **

**A woman appears from behind the girl. She has the same pale and flawless skin with identical thin eyebrows, creased in fear at what she was about to do. She takes the plastic garbage bag from behind her and pulls it quickly over the girl's face.**

Dante watched in horror as the girl plunged down the well.

**A ring of light swirls ominously, fading into the darkness.**

"That's why you gave up.", Dante said, not bothering to turn away from the TV screen.

"Yes." The girl speaks for the first time using her own tongue. Her tiny voice is laced with hatred.

"It's still not your call. Who dies and who doesn't.", Dante said, still not facing her.

"Then who's call is it? _God's?_", the girl asks with a sneer.

"I don't know. But right now, I have to make _my _call. " Dante says as he feels a huge energy beginning to build up behind him. The lights in his office begin to flicker and the TV set begins showing the blurred images again. The chairs begin hurling themselves across the room and the red pool table tips itself over.

"I'm sorry kid. But you can't do this anymore."

"_**WHO'S GOING TO STOP ME? YOU?"**_

In the place where the girl once stood was now horrifying sight. It was a person once most definitely, but retained little of its humanity. The curtain of matted hair obscured its face except for a single murderous eye. It's thin digits are curled with malice and the tips where fingernails should be are bloody as if the nails had been ripped out.

"_**Since you won't die like the others do, I'm going to have to get creative!"**_

Dante doesn't say anything even as pool cues shoot towards him like missiles. He grabs them from the air before they impale themselves on his chest. He reaches into his pocket and finds an item he had been saving for this encounter and strides over to the berserk entity.

"Okay. You're done now." With that, he smashes the item into her chest.

"_**What are you doing? What's…happening…..!" **_Slowly, the entity dissipates into smoke before Dante eyes. The smoke makes its way into the shards of the smashed item lying on the floor. An angry howl is heard as the smoke flows to the bits of black glass.

"_**Everyone!…..they….m-must…pa--!"**_ The pieces suddenly reform and a shining black orb is what is left lying on the ground.

Loud static once again fills up the room.

As he picks up the black sphere, Dante is not sorry for the girl.

But he did, perhaps, pity her.

**FIN**

_A/N: Wow, I seriously did not know where this came from. I was just sitting basically and bam! Ringu/Ring crossover! This type of fic is really unusual for me because it was originally going to be done in my usual style which is comedy. It got so dark and creepy midway that I just decided, the hell with it. Like I said, I really don't write this kind of stuff so I'm going to be asking for (constructive) criticism and suggestions guys. :D So thanks for reading (if you did) and watch out for more (hopefully ;;) This fic was actually supposed to go a whole lot longer with Dante recieving the tape and watching it and waiting for a week, yatta, yatta but it trimmed it down to a one shot because I think it works better like this._


	3. Chapter 3: Groovy!

**A/N: Third installment! Man, this one was a long time coming and I apologize if I haven't updated in a while. It was from watching that freaking awesome new trailer of DMC4 shown in Germany :)**** A quick note guys; in this crossover, DMC takes place here on Earth. I didn't specify where but it's a small hurdle to what would otherwise be a no-brainer of a crossover, so again, DMC takes place probably somewhere in New York or somewhere equally seedy. **

**On a side note,I love the Evil Dead series and Bruce Campbell's portrayal as Ash is downright legendary so this one was a lot of fun to write :D**

The three women surrounded the hunched figure reeling from a hard punch in the gut.

Despite his obvious pain at just taking a shot from a demonic hybrid the man still managed a shit eating grin.

"Jesus…..this looked a lot more……fun on the videos……"

For what seemed like the fifth time that day, Trish sighed heavily. This guy, despite being completely human, sure could take a beating. They had done nearly everything short of killing him and they still couldn't get a word of how he got inside Devil May Cry without alerting her and Lucia's demonically accurate senses and Lady's honed hunter instinct.

He looked ordinary. Like somebody Trish would meet while shopping in a convenience store. He had a strong and prominent jaw, though it looked much weaker now after Lady gave him an uppercut for his various comments. He wore a blue polo shirt with a bloodied name tag pinned on his left breast pocket.

What was most interesting about him was the fact that he practically reeked of evil sorcery, akin to that of Lady's own father Arkham. Maybe that's why she was the most vicious of the interrogators, Trish mused. Another prominent characteristic was his missing right hand. He had replaced it with a chainsaw and tried to attack them with it upon them finding him in the office.

"I'll ask again and you'd better tell the truth. Where did you get this book?!", hissed Lady, her bi-colored eyes gleaming in anger at the man. She held a heavy looking tome in her hands, with a vicious looking pattern on the leather cover. If one stared at it long enough, one could see the illusion of a demonic face on it.

The man managed a small cackle and looked at Lady with contempt.

"Ebay."

WHAP!

The man let out a groan as he observed the stars whizzing around his head. Man, that girl could HIT! All _three_ of them could, actually. The tall blonde one with the huge tits threw him around like a ragdoll, the small brunette in the school-girl-from-hell outfit was content to keep hitting him while he was tied to a chair. The tanned red-head was quiet at first but he was a tiny bit tactless when he suggested a way to find out her natural hair-color. She wasn't sure what she did after he had said that but he was pretty sure she had drop-kicked his head. It didn't help that all three of them were lookers.

His "boomstick" sure agreed and he didn't want anymore targets for them to hit.

He let out a mighty sigh.

With his luck he probably ended up in hell and this was his punishment for masturbating.

"Do you know what this is? This is the _Necronomicon Ex Mortis_. The Book of The Dead! This book is one of the rarest, most powerful and deadliest magical items in the known world."

"Look I've told you a dozen times! I just found it in the Middle Ages, on that creepy altar. Then I took it back to the castle and hid it so that I….that is….._Evil-Me_ wouldn't be able to steal it! Then I teamed up with the knights and we fought the _Deadites_ and I tried to use it so I could go back home to my job and live happily ever after……!

WHAP!

He spit out blood as he felt that heavy-ass book hit him again.

"…..Or not. Look, you _crazy bitch_….!"

Lady's nostrils flared and faster than the man could blink she aimed Kalina Ann straight toward his face.

He gulped visibly.

"Ooookaaayyy…..if you let me go……I can give you a whole year's supply of coupons! You get fifty percent off every firearm if you shop between ten o'clock and five, Mondays through Saturdays!"

Trish looked at him strangely.

"Shop smart! Shop S-mart!"

There was silence for a couple of seconds which was broken with the sound of the heavy office doors opening.

The three women looked at the dark wooden panels as a figure walked through.

Dante quirked an eyebrow at the scene before him.

Office? Trashed.

Lady? Angry. Trish? Exasperated. Lucia? Confused at what the hell S-mart was.

He looked at the man tied to the chair, bleeding from the nose and sporting a shiner. The missing hand was the hardest to ignore.

"Hey…..Hey! You bought a shotgun from S-mart a few months ago right? Snake-Charmer model? You bought 2 cases of shotgun shells too.", the man said with a note of plea in his voice. One thing about working in S-mart was that you _never_ forgot a face.

_Especially not this weirdo. Red leather and white hair? Yeeesh. Oh, well, at least I'm sure I'm on Earth. And this guy might be my only chance at getting away from these psychos._

Dante walked towards the man tied to the chair. He was badly beaten up.

"Sorry, didn't catch your name there."

"Name's Ash. Housewares."

Dante's eyes lit up. He knew it. It was inevitable considering Ash's tendency to slur words that he couldn't remember. He was a good guy and had guts but was bit lacking in the common sense department. He also some of the corniest one-liners ever.

_**Groovy**_? Geez.

"Oh yeah! How you doin?"

Ash glared viciously at the three women. The school-girl's pale cheeks were reddening. The blonde was cautiously avoiding his gaze and the red-head looked about to hyperventilate.

"Been better."

Dante let out a bark of laughter as Lucia sheepishly began untying the ropes that held Ash on the chair.

"Sorry about the girls here. My fault, I kinda told them to be more cautious than usual."

"Really? Why?", Ash said, standing up and taking a mental note of the skulls, swords, strange chalk writings on the floor and walls.

"Bug problems."

"Oh."

Dante's eyes caught sight of the book Lady was holding and wasted no time.

"Where'd you say you were from?"

"Dearborn, Michigan."

"Tell you what, here's some money for a bus ticket. I can take that book off your hands if you don't mind."

Ash quickly snatched the book from Lady and began inching his way towards his chainsaw lying on the floor.

"Why? Whatcha gonna do with it?", he said, keeping his voice cool and calm.

Dante grinned.

"Goes with the place. I've got this goth theme going on here and that would be perfect right there."

"Oooookaaaay then……"

"…."

"…."

"What year is it?", Ash snapped suddenly, eyes full of suspicion.

"2007."

"What planet are we on?"

"Earth."

"How many dwarves did Cinderella have?"

"Seven….."

"Ha! Trick question! It was _Snow White_ who had dwarves!"

"Oh. You got me."

"…"

"…"

"Look, can I buy the book or not?"

"Y-yeah…..sure…."

Dante took the book from Ash's shaking hands and set it down on the table. He pulled out a few bills from his pocket.

"Okay, that's for the bus plus a little extra for your trouble."

Ash gingerly took the money from Dante and squinted at them as if they were about to come alive and bite his hand. He suddenly scrambled for his belongings and flew quickly to the door before turning back.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

SLAM!

Lady looked at Dante incredulously.

"You let him go? Just like that? Aren't you even wondering how he got that book?", she said gesturing to the evil looking tome on the table.

"Yeah, yeah, Middle Ages, Deadites, all that crazy shit….."

"Yeah, I mean _seriously_, how can anyone…..wait, how'd you know that?!", Lady's eyes bulged.

"You weren't even here when he said that! How….", Trish spluttered, equally confused. Lucia's mouth was slightly agape and her eyes wide.

Dante gave them a cocky grin.

"He told me. He doesn't remember of course, said he didn't want to. Met him on hunt, being chased by Deadites or zombies-on-steroids if you like. Turns out when he got back here, he brought a whole bunch of those things with him. Nearly destroyed half of Michigan before I got there."

Lucia was perplexed. Though usually silent, she had to know.

"Why is it that we do not remember then?"

"It's part of the spell we cast. We made it so he never brought back the Deadites with him. Far as he's concerned, he came straight from the Middle Ages and right unto here."

Trish looked curiously at the book laying on the table.

"So how'd he get here? Isn't that kinda pointless if he didn't want to remember anything?"

Dante let out a grim sigh.

"Knowing Ash, he probably forgot the incantation and slurred the words again. Good thing he only got the _location_ wrong."

Lady looked at the book sitting on Dante's desk.

"So, what do we do with the book?"

Dante was silent for a while. He gave grin after a short while.

"It _does_ go great with the place. Maybe I'll keep it as a center-piece."

All three women let out exasperated sighs. Trish proclaimed she was going to bed and Lady left on her bike with Lucia.

Dante chuckled as he was left alone in his office. He propped his legs up on the table and his hands on the back of his head.

"_Hail to the King baby_……..now _that's_ a good one liner…."

**END**

**A/N: Man, this was a tough one to make, story-wise since while fun, I can't write a fic full of just one-liners from Dante and Ash could I? See that shiny blue button there? Constructive criticisms welcomed; hell flames are good too as long as you point out why it "sucksorzzz!!lol!!1111" :P **


End file.
